bigbrotherdiscordorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 1
''Big Brother 1 ''is the first season of Big Brother Discord. It began on July 13, 2018 and ran until August 19, 2018. After 37 days in the house, Ryan defeated Whoopi in a 6-1 jury vote. The season started off messy as it was filled with drama. From an expulsion to removing someone from the game, the first season did not disappoint. This season is also known as having many competition beasts who were no fan of throwing competitions. Twists/Changes * Viewer Punishment: The spectators were given the opportunity to vote on which of the house guests they would like to receive a punishment. The punishment involved changing your discord profile picture into a unicorn for 24 hours and had to type "Unicorn I talk to you" before every sentence in their alliance chats. The punishment was referred to as "The Unicorn-Tard Punishment". Following the first eviction, Masshole received the news that he would be receiving the punishment as he received 38% of the spectator vote. However, he refused to partake in the punishment and was given a penalty vote for his first eligible eviction. Smalls volunteered to partake in the punishment as she received the second most votes. * Have/Have-Not: Houseguests who were have-not's were given limitations that have's did not have to worry about. Have-not's were not able to communicate in voice chat, react with emoji's, nor could they post screenshots, gifs, or files. * Fast-Forward: Following the eviction of the fifth cycle, the houseguests were informed that someone would be leaving the next day. An HOH competition, a veto competition as well as an eviction occurred within 24 hours. Axel pulled out the HOH win and nominated Joey and Legends for eviction. The nominations stayed the same after Zach won the power of veto and did not use it, securing the fate of one of the nominees. Legends was unfortunately the casualty of the Fast-Forward leaving in a 5-2 vote. Houseguests Voting History Game History Week 1 The game begins with 16 new houseguests. After introductions the BB Bug HOH Competition shortly followed. Sam became the first HOH a few hours later. As her reign commenced a majority of the houseguests approached her to congratulate her and to form alliances. Three people did not approach her this week which were Possibly This, Zach and Scarvati. Considering it was the first week Sam used this an excuse to pick her nominees. Possibly This and Scarvati were nominated. Following nominations Scarvati made an alliance with Sam and said she had no hard feelings. Possibly still had not messaged Sam, thus became her target. Joey won POV and wanted to backdoor Masshole. Sam asked Joey to keep nominations the same which he did. Masshole and Joey got into an altercation where Masshole was making personal attacks. A majority of the houseguests wanted to go along with the HOH and Possibly was evicted. Week 2 Axel wins HOH. Spectators vote for Masshole to receive a punishment (changing profile picture to a unicorn) however he refused and Smalls volunteered. Masshole made personal attacks to houseguests in the living room. Masshole received a penalty vote at his next available eviction. King tried to convince Axel to put up Daisy however Sam talked her out of it and said that she was an ally. Masshole and Legends are nominated with Masshole being the target. The alliance No Snakes realized they had enough votes to backdoor King and were considering doing so if one of them won veto. After results were submitted for the 2048 veto competition, Masshole was caught cheating and was expelled. The week ended after the expulsion. Week 3 Daisy won the HOH and was set on targeting King after knowing he wanted Axel to nominate her. King tried to make up with Daisy, Daisy pretended to and said she was going to backdoor Sam. Daisy nominates Zach and Scarvati. King believes Daisy’s plan and wins POV. King uses the POV on Zach. Because Daisy couldn’t backdoor King she put up on of his closest allies, Ryan. King is pissed that Daisy put up Ryan. Scarvati exposed the alliance she made after Sam nominated her week 1 to King and Zach. This got back to Daisy and because of this, Scarvati became the target. Scarvati is unanimously evicted. Week 4 Sam won HOH and wanted to complete the plan that couldn’t be completed in week 3. Ryan proposed she work with him, Zach, Ryan, King and Smalls. She did not respond to the offer and instead nominated Zach and King. They are shocked and begin to call houseguests out in the living room. Daisy, Sam and King were the main people involved in the living room arguments. Ryan found out about alliances that King had that he did not tell him about and was upset. Sam won POV and kept her nominations the same. King is evicted. Week 5 Prior to the HOH competition Daisy was removed from the game due to personal reasons. Falafels won the HOH competition. Considering her allegiance was to No Snakes her options were from houseguests outside that alliance. She nominated Zach and Joey. Although those were Falafels initial nominations she had a plan in place to either backdoor Legends or Smalls. Ryan won the POV and used it on his ally Zach. Even though Falafels was closer to Smalls then his original nominees, she felt Smalls was the bigger threat and was the replacement nominee. Although Ryan and Zach were trying to get the votes for Smalls to stay, she was evicted and was the first and only backdoor of the season. Week 5 (Fast Forward) Axel won HOH during the fast forward even though he wanted to throw it as he was playing the middle. He decided that to get the least blood on his hands he would nominate Joey and Legends, with Legends being the target. Considering Joey thought he was aligned with Axel, this raised red flags and it made him lose trust in him. Zach won the POV and decided not to use it. Zach and Ryan were trying to get Legends to stay while Axel wanted Legends to leave. Legends created fake conversations that happened between him and Joey to get other houseguests to vote for him to stay. This ultimately did not work and Legends was evicted. Week 6 Zach won HOH and wanted a big threat out of the house. After making an alliance with Ryan, Sam and Joey he decided he wanted to backdoor Axel. He nominated Cedric and Falafels as they were aligned with Axel. Cedric won the POV and Axel ended up being the replacement nominee as planned. However, Sam was lying about evicting Axel as he was her closest ally. The backdoor failed and falafels was sent home making her the first jury member. Week 7 Ryan won HOH. After not getting his way last eviction he decided to nominate Sam who lied to him about her vote and Axel who he wanted to leave last week. Considering they were both big threats in the game he wanted to ensure one would be leaving. Zach won the POV and kept nominations the same. Ryan told different houseguests that if they evicted Sam he would not target them next. Blake wanted to keep Axel while Cedric wanted to keep Sam. In the end, Sam was sent to the jury house unanimously. Week 8 Axel won HOH. Axel made a deal with Ryan and Zach the previous week that if he was kept over Sam he would not put both of them on the block together. Axel kept to his word and nominated only one of them, Zach, along with Joey. Zach came to Axel that his ally, Blake, had made number one deals with almost everyone in the house. When confronted by Axel, Blake claimed that he did not have any deals with anyone else. Joey won the POV and used it on himself. Because Blake lied to Axel about his deals, Axel decided to name him as the replacement nominee. In the event of a tie, Axel planned on evicting Blake even though he did not care if either of them left. Zach believed he had Ryan and Joey’s vote to tie it up, however, Joey believed Zach was a bigger target and blindsided them. Zach was evicted and sent to the jury house. Week 9 Ryan won HOH. Because Axel kept his deal last week he decided to nominate Cedric and Whoopi. Even though Joey blindsided Ryan, Joey was still on Ryan’s side and wanted to work with him. Joey won the POV and decided not to use it. Cedric was the target though he believed Axel and Blake were keeping him. Cedric was evicted. As he was heading out the door he called out Axel and was extremely upset at him. Week 10 Axel won HOH and wanted to try to get out Blake again. He initially nominated Joey and Whoopi. Blake was not aware that he was the target or that he was in danger of going home. Ryan won POV securing Blake’s fate. The POV was used on Joey and Blake was automatically the replacement nominee as he was the only eligible houseguest. Blake was upset at Ryan for using the POV and blamed him for being on the block. Blake was evicted unanimously. Week 11 Ryan won HOH. Ryan knew that Axel was a big threat to his game and needed to take him out to further his own game. Axel told Ryan that he would take him to final 2. Ryan nominated Joey and Axel on the block. Joey won the final POV and evicted Axel. Week 12 Ryan won the first part of the HOH guaranteeing himself a spot in Part 3. Joey won part 2 of the HOH not having much opposition as Whoopi did not finish the competition. Ryan and Joey faced head to head in part 3 of the HOH competition. Ryan won and guaranteed himself a spot in finale. He felt that he would have an easier time beating Whoopi in the end so he chose to make Joey the final jury member. Finale Jury Trivia * This season had only one back door, Smalls. * Joey won the most POV competitions, winning 4, but never won an HOH. * Axel and Ryan are tied for most HOH wins this season. * Big Brother 1 is the least nominated season in BBD Awards with only 16 nominations. References Category:Seasons